


don't want to miss any chances

by paulsens



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cancer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulsens/pseuds/paulsens
Summary: Its season 3 Episode 2 when Omar visits Ander during his treatement. But this time Ander really wants to hold Omars hand.It's a bad summary, but I hope you'll like the story:)
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	don't want to miss any chances

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so I'm a bit nervous about posting it.  
> Also English is not my first language, so I hope it's not too bad.
> 
> If you still liked it, maybe you could comment something below;)

Tears welled up in Anders eyes as he saw his boyfriend, that he had been so rough on the other day, sink down in that chair next to him.

As he then heard Omar talk about what a though guy he was and that Ander wouldn't want him to hold bis hand anyways, all he could think about were the chances he was missing.

Every kiss or handholding he was denying to that boy he loved so much and, given his condition, of they might be the last times he would be able to do it.  
So, while listening to the music Omar had brought to the hospital, his mind trailer off to all the horrible scenarios he could only imagine to happen if the treatement wouldn't show the effect they were all hoping for.  
As he couldn't stop thinking about it, a silent tear ran down his cheek.  
Luckily Omar didn't see as he wiped it away.  
His ' though-boy' image would have been absolutely destroyed.

But was it worth it?  
Because at the moment all he could think about was holding Omars hand as thight as he could.  
Another tear escaped his eye, but this time it didn't go unnoticed by Omar.

The other boy now immedeately moved closer to to Ander and asked: '' Are you okay, amor? Does it hurt? Do you want me to call a doctor?"  
He already was out of his chair.  
But Ander could only look at his hands and shake his head.  
How should he be able to explain to Omar what he was feeling, without scaring him to much.

All he was able to do right in that moment, was look into Omars kind and loving eyes and move his hand slightly in Omars direction.  
His boyfriend immedeately understood his gesture and grabbed his hand as tightly as he could.

"Better?" he asked and Ander nooded his head.

"I just don't want to miss any chances or moments with you anymore. Who knows how many we still have left", Ander muttered under his breath.

He wasn't fully aware that he had really just said that out loud, until he saw tears rolling down Omars cheeks.  
The older boy had tightened his grip around Anders and and had moved his chair as close to him as he could.

" We will still have a life full of new chances, you know that, don't you?! This is not going to be the end, Ander."  
After saying this Omar just had to kiss Ander, to show him what life was worth living for.

As they broke apart Ander whispered: " I know, at least most of the times. It just gets scary some times."

For the rest of the treatment the boys sat in silence but Omar never stopped holding Anders hand.

**Author's Note:**

> You're trough:) yay!!  
> I hope you still liked it;)


End file.
